Hanako, Uninterrupted
by MusedMoose
Summary: Takes place after Hanako's good ending. When Lilly returns from Scotland, much has changed. And after their tearful confessions, Hanako and Hisao must learn what it means to be together. Rated M for adult content. Complete.
1. Homecoming

This story takes place after Hanako's good ending. Rated M for eventual sex scenes, though nothing more explicit than the game itself. Thank you for reading.

* * *

* Homecoming *

It's amazing how much can change in two weeks.

A few days ago, Hanako and I both heard from Lilly, with welcome news: she was coming home. I'm still not sure if she sounded relieved or just tired, but I don't think it really matters.

What matters is she'll be back here soon, and . . . and we'll all have a lot of talking to do.

I woke up today to a text message from Akira, and found out a while later Hanako got the same one. 'Meet us at the airport, yeah? I got someone from work to drive my car over, so we can celebrate when Lilly and I get home.'

I can't help but wonder if some of that was wishful thinking on Akira's part. As crowded as the airport is, I don't know if she thought about whether or not Hanako would ever come here. But a lot has changed.

Hanako's here at the airport now, standing with me. Okay, she's mostly standing behind me, ducked down with her familiar hat pulled low. I can understand why she wants to stay as hidden as she can. We haven't been here long, and already enough people have walked past us to fill every classroom in Yamaku.

But she's here. And while she's holding onto me, as expected, she's holding my hand now, not just clinging to my arm. That makes all the difference.

Of course, with all the people rushing through and how low she's ducking, I doubt anyone passing by sees anything more behind me than hat and hair.

I keep my head up, scanning the crowd for familiar faces. Lilly and Akira should be easy to spot. Their height and hair color means they'll stand out, even in this crowd of travelers.

I feel Hanako squeeze my hand, and look back at her. She still looks timid, but not scared. It doesn't seem like she's going to bolt at any moment. Lilly's going to be really surprised to find her here.

**Hanako**

"D-do you think their plane's landed by now?"

**Hisao**

"It should have. They have to go through customs and all that, so it might take them longer to get down here."

She doesn't say anything back, but I'm used to that. It's not the kind of silence that means she wants to say something but can't, or the kind that hurts. I can't read her all the time, but this one, I feel pretty confident about.

All the same, I can't help hoping Lilly and Akira get here soon. Standing in a crowd isn't going to get any easier for Hanako, and I can't help hoping no one bumps into me and hits my chest. What time did Akira say their plane landed again?

I check my watch, then hear someone yell out over the crowd.

**Akira**

"Oi! Hisao!"

I look up, and catch the glimpse I've been waiting for. A grin spreads across my face, and I turn to Hanako, see the small smile she's wearing. I squeeze her hand this time.

**Hisao**

"There they are. Let's go."

We press through the crowd, just enough to get to our friends. Lilly looks halfway exhausted, like she wishes her cane was good for supporting her. Even her ribbon seems wilted. Akira somehow looks like she just stepped out of that jazz club instead of off a half-day plane trip.

**Akira**

"Hey, you two. Good to see ya, glad you could make it."

**Hisao**

"Welcome home, Lilly, Akira."

**Hanako**

"Welcome home. How . . . how was your trip?"

Lilly stands up straighter at the sound of Hanako's voice, disbelief crossing her face. Akira must not have said she invited Hanako to come meet them; she must have wanted this to be a surprise. It clearly worked.

**Lilly**

"Hanako? You're here?"

I really, really wish Lilly could see the look on Hanako's face right now. Her smiles are rare enough, but always genuine, and this one could light up the entire airport. Akira's expression brightens, and then I catch her glancing down to where Hanako holds my hand.

Something devious flits into Akira's eyes, and I get a sudden sense of impending doom.

**Hanako**

"Akira told us we could come meet you. I . . . I didn't want to stay behind."

Hanako drops my hand and steps forward to hug Lilly, a rare public display from those two. I can tell how much they must have missed each other, just from the looks on their faces, and I can't help but smile. For just a moment, I feel like all is right with the world.

Then I catch the smirk Akira's shooting at me, and that feeling ends. Akira holds up one hand, points to Hanako, then me, then crosses two fingers together and raises an eyebrow.

I feel myself blush as I nod. Akira puts her hand over her mouth and shakes in silent laughter.

It's going to be a really long ride home. I can feel it.

Lilly and Hanako separate, and Hanako clings to her arm, the gesture familiar. Lilly smiles, and pats Hanako's hand with her own before looking in Akira's direction.

**Lilly**

"Shall we be off, then? I could use some rest."

**Akira**

"Been gone for two weeks, and all you want to do is sleep? C'mon, Lilly, we should celebrate! Besides, I'm sure these two have all kinds of things to talk about."

My eyes meet Hanako's, and we both start to blush. I don't think for a second Lilly will be upset about what happened. It's just not an easy thing to discuss. Especially with that phone conversation Lilly and I had.

Letting Hanako be by herself, not trying to protect her, that's one thing. Everything else that happened . . . that's another. That's a whole lot of another.

Lilly's frown gives me hope that we might get off the hook, at least for today.

**Lilly**

"I'm not even sure what time it is. I don't think I could-"

**Akira**

"It's a little after two, and you don't have class tomorrow. We can go for a quick drink or something before you plop back down in the dorm, yeah?"

An idea comes to me. Familiar surroundings sound like a really good idea right now.

**Hisao**

"We could go to the Shanghai. That's close to home."

Lilly gives a tired smile, and I let my breath out quickly. That was a little too close. Knowing Akira, she'd want to get us wine again, and I really don't want to talk about what's happened when any of us are drinking alcohol.

Especially Hanako, considering her less-than-stellar tolerance. I glance at her, and she nods, also looking a little relieved.

**Lilly**

"That sounds lovely. Thank you, Hisao."

**Hisao**

"No problem. We've both been studying so much lately, we haven't had time to do much."

**Akira**

"I bet."

Hanako tenses all at once, so much I can see it. There's no way Lilly didn't feel it. Between that and Akira's sly comment, Lilly has to know something's going on. Great.

Before I can say anything to distract everyone, Akira snags Lilly's bag from where it sits at her side and hands it to me.

**Akira**

"Give us a hand, Hisao? The guys from work should have the car brought around by now."

I pick up Lilly's bag, and Akira gives me another wink, along with a grin I can only describe as lecherous. My stomach starts to sink. She's not just going to ask how it happened. Oh no. She's going to ask for details.

It's going to be a really, really long ride home. I can just tell.


	2. Tea and Suddenness

* Tea and Suddenness *

The familiar bell rings as we walk into the Shanghai, and I let my breath out slowly. So far, so good. I asked Lilly and Akira every question I could think of about Scotland and their time there, so the trip wasn't too bad. Aside from Akira's erratic driving, but at least that seemed to wake Lilly up a little more.

A waitress leads us to a corner booth, and takes our orders for a pot of tea that Lilly and Hanako enjoy and a platter of sandwiches. Akira looks like she'd prefer something different, but she doesn't seem to mind too much.

Then she looks at me, then at Hanako, and back to me, and that grin comes back. Beneath the table, Hanako's hand squeezes mine again.

**Akira**

"So, we miss anything interesting while we were gone?"

Think quickly, I tell myself. Anything is fine. Almost anything.

**Hisao**

"Not a whole lot. Everyone's stressing over exams, and they're not for a while. Were able to keep up with school when you were gone, Lilly?"

**Lilly**

"Most of it. Akira's been helping me with e-mail, and I had my teachers give me some lesson plans before we left. I should be fine."

It's good to hear. With the sudden trip and her grandmother to worry about, the last thing Lilly needed was to fall behind in her classes too.

But I can tell it's not what Akira wants to hear about. She gives me another raised eyebrow, and points to the space between Hanako and myself, where the position of our arms makes it clear we're holding hands under the table.

I glance at Hanako. Her eyes are downcast, and I can't tell if she's blushing because she's embarrassed or if it's a sign of something bad. Any second now, I think, Hanako's going to start shaking, and then what?

The waitress comes back with our tea, and I pour for everyone. We clink our teacups together in mutual celebration of Lilly and Akira's return, then everything's silent for a moment as we all drink. Then, Lilly lowers her cup and faces where Hanako's sitting.

**Lilly**

"Hanako, have you-"

**Hanako**

"We confessed to each other!"

She doesn't say it loudly, but Hanako blurts it out with such force I'm surprised the windows don't shatter.

The silence that follows feels so heavy I consider sinking down under the table. I don't know if I've ever seen Lilly at a loss for words, but she's frozen with her fingers wrapped around her teacup, her mouth slightly open. Akira seems the exact opposite – she calmly sips, her eyes half closed, her entire attitude projecting 'I told you so.'

Hanako's breathing hard, and when I look at her, she already has her eyes locked on me, her lips quivering. I try to give her a smile, but I'm sure it comes out a little pained.

That was not how I wanted to handle this.

But hey, it's out, and there's no taking it back. I lift both our hands up onto the table, and take a deep breath.

**Akira**

"Told you, sis. You said he called you just to ask about her, he had to be into her."

**Lilly**

"You couldn't have known for sure."

Akira only laughs and sips her tea again. Lilly seems to be fighting to regain her composure, but it's an easy battle, and she takes a drink before turning toward Hanako again.

**Lilly**

"Despite what Akira says, this is a surprise. But I'm happy for you both. Can you tell me what happened?"

**Hisao**

"It's kind of . . . complicated."

It's not much, but it's the best I can do on short notice. And there's not a chance I'm telling her the whole story right now. Especially not in public.

Besides, what matters is we're together, right? We're together and we're working on understanding each other. Even if it's only been about a week, it still feels like–

**Akira**

"Always is. But I gotta say, I'm proud of you two. Didn't think either of you would go for it."

Hanako leans against me, and I look down to see her smile. I don't know why she felt she had to get it out all at once like that, but now that it's happened, I'm glad she did. It makes things easier now that the important part is out there.

**Hanako**

"We . . . we spent time together, when Lilly was gone. We talked a lot. I told Hisao about the orphanage, and he told me about. . . ."

Hanako glances at Akira, looking very unsure.

**Hisao**

"It's okay. You can tell her."

**Hanako**

"About his h-heart. And things . . . happened."

Akira starts to frown. 'Things happened' is about as vague as it can be, but it could mean almost anything in this situation. And considering how close Lilly and Akira both are to Hanako, they might not like what they think it means.

**Akira**

"Got a bad heart, Hisao? That why you're here?"

I let my breath out all at once. Somehow, that question is a lot easier to answer than the ones I thought she'd ask.

**Hisao**

"Yeah. I have arrhythmia, I only found out about it last winter. I had a heart attack in the middle of a love confession."

Akira's serious face changes all at once, and somehow, I laugh along with her. It keeps getting easier to talk about my condition, and I don't mind Akira knowing.

**Akira**

"Must have been a hell of a confession!"

She downs the rest of her tea, then winks at Hanako and I both.

**Akira**

"Looks like things turned out better for you this time. Good to know."

The atmosphere at the table eases after that, and we're able to talk without trying to avoid the elephant in the room. Or, in Akira's case, pointing at the elephant and trying to get everyone else to talk about it.

The conversation falls by the wayside as the sandwiches arrive, and shortly after we're done eating, Akira glances at her watch and mutters.

**Akira**

"I've got to check in at work before I get home, and they know when I landed. You guys want a lift back?"


	3. All of You

* All of You *

Akira drops us off at the Yamaku gates, and I pull Lilly's luggage out of the trunk while she and Hanako get out of the car. Once we're all set, Akira bids us goodbye, and drives off holding one hand high out the window.

Lilly's starting to look tired again, so I pick up her bag.

**Hisao**

"Back to your dorm, I take it?"

**Lilly**

"Please. I really need to sleep; it's going to take more than a day to adjust to the different time."

We walk toward the girls' dormitory, Lilly's cane tapping back and forth as she and Hanako make small talk. There's something good about seeing them together again. I don't know if what happened between Hanako and myself could have happened if Lilly hadn't gone away, but I know it wouldn't have happened if I hadn't talked to her.

Hanako told me she didn't mind only having a few friends; she clearly prefers it that way. All her friends are back now, which is even better. It will be good to see her smile more.

We reach the dorm soon, and make the short trip to the second floor. Lilly's room is, of course, just as I remember it, and I set her luggage down against one wall at her direction.

**Lilly**

"Thank you, Hisao. I think I'd enjoy traveling more if I didn't have to bring so much with me."

We all chuckle at this, and Lilly folds her hands before herself. I recognize the pose – whenever she gets formal like that, she's about to say something she's been thinking about for a while.

Easy to guess what it's about.

**Lilly**

"Hanako, Hisao . . . I am so happy for you two."

I feel myself start to blush, and look at Hanako to see much the same. There's still a shyness in her smile, even here among the three of us. But I think that comes more from her not being sure how to deal with all this.

Not like I know much better. But we're working on it.

**Lilly**

"I'd always hoped you'd find someone, though I didn't think it would happen so quickly. But I don't think you could have done better."

**Hisao**

"Thanks, Lilly. I don't think I could have either."

Lilly makes a face at me.

**Lilly**

"I wasn't talking to you, Hisao."

She smiles a moment later, and we all laugh. This all feels really awkward, but I think we'll get used to it in time. I remember how, back with my old friends, it was sometimes weird when one of them dated someone and couldn't hang out with us all the time. But we adjusted.

Then again, none of my circle of friends ever dated each other.

**Lilly**

"I do want to hear about everything that happened. But not until I've rested for a good, long time."

**Hanako**

"We can talk tomorrow, Lilly. We'll let you sleep."

Hanako and I say our goodbyes, and leave Lilly to unpack and rest. Probably not in that order.

Once we're in the hallway, I turn to Hanako and catch her stifling a yawn. It seems Lilly isn't the only one feeling worn out. Being at the airport must have taken a greater toll on her than I thought.

**Hisao**

"So I'll see you tomorrow?"

She glances at Lilly's closed door, and bows her head a little, as though ready to apologize for something.

**Hanako**

"I thought . . . I want to talk to Lilly tomorrow. It's been a long time, and. . . ."

She trails off, but I think I understand. It's not like we have to see each other every day, and I could use the time to keep up with my studies. Besides, it wouldn't feel right to get in the way of them catching up on . . . things.

**Hisao**

"Okay. I'll see you in class on Monday."

Without a word, Hanako leans in close and hugs me.

This has become sort of a thing for us, ever since that day in the park. When it's time for me to leave, she'll put her arms around me, and rest her head on my chest, like she doesn't want me to go. I can't help but wonder if she never got many hugs, growing up at the orphanage as she did.

I put my arms around her too, feel her sigh as she relaxes against me. There is something undeniably comforting about this. I give her a kiss on the top of her head, then rest my cheek on her hair.

For all the time we spent dancing around each other after we met, this makes it all worth it. Just knowing we can be comfortable around each other, that she can touch me and not feel like I'm going to reject her or get tired of her, that I can touch her and not worry that she's going to run away.

It makes everything worth it.

We separate after a long moment, and Hanako whispers her goodbyes as she closes her door. I take another deep breath, and head out.

The day has only grown warmer, and I tug at my shirt collar as I head toward the middle of campus. There's still plenty of time, I could probably get to the library and find a few books before I start studying. Maybe get something that sounds really good, so I can reward myself with an interesting book after studying English–

**Hanako**

"Hisao!"

. . . what?

I turn to see Hanako hurrying out of the girls' dorm, some kind of fear in her eyes. My heart gives a single hard thud, and I force myself to breathe evenly. What could have gone wrong in about a minute?

Hanako walks up to me, opens her mouth to say something, then rubs one hand on her arm. I know what that means. She's looking away, unsure but wanting to speak. I slowly reach out and put a hand on her shoulder.

**Hisao**

"Hanako, what is it?"

**Hanako**

"I . . . I was thinking about what I said at the Shanghai. I said that we c-confessed to each other."

The eye I can see grows wider, and she blushes again. Where is she going with this? I decide to wait, hoping she'll keep going now that she's started.

**Hanako**

"But that's n-not really true, is it? You told me you love me, but I never . . . I never said. . . ."

Oh. Oh, I didn't even think about that. It seemed like our feelings were mutual, but I didn't think . . . there was a lot of other stuff on my mind right then.

Hanako kneeling there, crying, it brought out everything. I couldn't have held back if I'd wanted to. It never even occurred to me that she didn't say the same thing.

Before I can tell her that's all right, Hanako puts one hand on my chest, right in the center. I know what she's feeling for, and after a moment, her fingers run over my surgery scar. I remember when I showed it to her, showed that she wasn't the only one scarred. And then, a few days later, she showed me all of herself.

Beneath her hand, my heart starts to beat faster, and as Hanako looks up at me, I know she can feel it. She leans closer to me.

**Hanako**

"I . . . I love you, Hisao."

I put one hand over hers, and blink away sudden tears. Has she ever said that to anyone before? How long did it take for her to work up that courage, and. . . .

A sudden idea occurs to me, and I go through with it before I can think to stop myself.

With my free hand, I sweep aside the long fringe of dark hair over the scarred side of Hanako's face.

Both her eyes go wider than I'd thought possible. I've seen all her face before, but that was always by accident or situation, never deliberate like this. The scars are much the same there as anywhere else on her, and I take them all in, preparing for what I know I have to say.

**Hisao**

"I love you, Hanako. All of you."

Her eyes squeeze shut, and she presses her face into my chest. Her shoulders shake as she starts to cry. Not what I expected, but I know what kind of tears these are.

After a moment, she looks up at me again, tears streaming down her face. She lifts her mouth toward mine, and I meet her halfway, our lips pressing together in a kiss that sets my heart to pounding.

I don't think either of us ever imagined this would happen. But here it is.

When we end the kiss, she looks into my eyes for a long time, as though trying to see if I really meant what I said. I don't break the gaze. She has to know I mean it. And after a moment, she presses her face to my chest again, and lets out a small sigh.

We hold each other for a while, and when we finally separate, she doesn't say a word. But I know that smile.

**Hanako**

"See you on Monday, Hisao."

**Hisao**

"See you then. Goodbye, Hanako."

**Hanako**

"Goodbye."

She hasn't stopped blushing, and I watch her return to the dorm before starting back toward the library.

If I'd taken more than a second to think about that, I might not have done it. Or I might have decided it sounded like a line from a bad romantic comedy. But it felt right.

Today was a really good day.


	4. Everything

* Everything *

Some of my classmates giggle when I walk into the classroom on Monday morning. I've gotten used to it.

People stared the first few times I walked in with Hanako, and I think that really threw her. She was used to people pretending not to notice her – she liked it that way. But when she and I started coming to class together, high school being what it is, people started talking.

After a week, it doesn't bother me anymore. And I didn't run into Hanako outside the dorms this morning, so I guess she'll get here eventually. She hasn't been absent much over the past week, which is definitely good.

Sure enough, she slips in just before the bells ring, and we share a quick smile before classes start. Someone giggles again, and I don't bother looking to see who. As quick as rumors spread around here, most of the school must know we're dating by now.

The day, of course, drags on, and by the time Mutou's science lecture ends I'm eager to be anywhere else. The bells ring, people start packing up and preparing for lunch, and before I can go over to Hanako's desk, she's standing at mine.

**Hisao**

"Ready for lunch?"

She lowers her gaze, and I frown. As always, my first thought is that something's gone wrong.

**Hanako**

"I . . . I have to go see my therapist. Sh-she said this was the only time she could see me this week, and I couldn't see her last week, so. . . ."

I nod. That's a relief.

**Hisao**

"Oh, okay."

I'm really not sure what to say next. Hanako hasn't told me much about her therapist, but what little I've heard has been good. And if it's been a while since they talked, Hanako definitely should see her.

**Hanako**

"I'll talk to you tonight. Un-unless you're busy?"

I can't help laughing a little at that. We really are still trying to figure things out. Hopefully talking with her therapist will help Hanako.

**Hisao**

"Just studying. I won't be too busy to talk."

She smiles back, still seeming shy despite everything.

**Hanako**

"Okay. Talk to you then."

She hurries out, and I watch her go, then sigh. Off to the tea room, I guess; odds are good Lilly knows about Hanako's appointment. If not, no big deal, it won't be the first time we eat without her.

As I expected, Lilly is there in the tea room when I arrive, and she turns to face me as I walk through the door.

**Hisao**

"Hey, Lilly. Hanako's seeing her therapist, so she's not with me."

**Lilly**

"Yes, she told me about that. Would you like some tea?"

**Hisao**

"Please."

I sit down across from Lilly's chair and pull out my lunch as she prepares the tea. In some ways, it's still amazing to watch her work. After a while, I'd think I'd get used to it, but apparently not.

Lilly's lack of sight, though, means she doesn't hide her expressions as well as most people would. And when she comes back to the table with my tea, I can see something's on her mind. She sets the mug down and sits, then folds her hands before herself.

**Lilly**

"Hanako and I talked yesterday. She told me everything."

I pause with the teacup halfway to my mouth.

**Hisao**

". . . everything?"

**Lilly**

"Everything."

I start drinking the tea, not caring how hot it still is and wishing for something stronger. As reserved as Hanako usually is, I didn't think she'd go into detail, not even with Lilly. Then again, she's only had Lilly to talk to for a long time, who else would she feel that comfortable with?

And now, with Lilly knowing what she does. . . . I set the teacup down.

**Hisao**

"You didn't poison my tea, did you?"

Lilly laughs and waves a hand in front of her face, and some of the tension fades. This doesn't seem like the kind of thing she thought she'd have to deal with. And now that I think about it, I'm really surprised Lilly doesn't have a boyfriend. I wonder why, but now's not the time to ask.

I don't think Lilly would let me change the subject if I tried.

**Lilly**

"No, of course not. I might have if you'd been mean to her."

Her smile shows she's joking, but all the same, it makes me a little nervous.

**Lilly**

"I meant it when I said I was happy for you two. What Hanako told me doesn't change that. All the same, it's unexpected."

**Hisao**

"I didn't think it would happen either. When we talked, and you said we shouldn't try to protect Hanako, I really had to convince myself you were right."

Lilly nods, sips at her tea before continuing. I do the same. Now that everything's out in the open, it will probably help to talk to her about this.

**Lilly**

"I'm glad you agreed. I think being away from her helped me realize what we were doing, what I've been doing as long as I've known her. It's easy to want to protect her, isn't it."

It's not a question, but I murmur agreement anyway. I think most anyone who knows Hanako would think the same thing. I wanted to protect her, but she doesn't need it. She needs friends, not guardians.

**Hisao**

"It's still kind of awkward, though. I know it's not suddenly going to get easy and we'll be this perfect couple, but . . . I don't know."

**Lilly**

"These kinds of things never go easily. At least, that's what I've heard. Akira's told me more about relationships than I could ever learn on my own."

Ah, that explains it. Akira's probably a good person to go to for advice on all this, but all the same, I'd rather get that advice filtered through Lilly.

And then something horrific occurs to me.

**Hisao**

"You didn't tell Akira about this, did you? About . . . everything?"

Lilly smiles again and gives a small laugh. Clearly, she can hear how nervous I am at the thought of Akira knowing all this.

**Lilly**

"No, I didn't. Though she did call me last night, and asked for any interesting details. She's always been fond of Hanako, and she likes you as well. Even if I had told her, all she would do was cheer you on."

That doesn't make the thought of Akira knowing everything any easier, but I'll take what I can get.

**Lilly**

"She did say to make sure you two always use protection."

I nearly choke on my food. Lilly looks concerned for a moment, but I manage to tell her I'm okay, and down the rest of my tea. Once I can breathe again, I stare at Lilly for a moment.

Yeah, that sounds like exactly what Akira would say. It just sounded strange coming from Lilly.

**Hisao**

"We did. I . . . had a condom, you know, just in case. And we haven't. Again. Since then."

I can feel my face getting red. I'm suddenly glad to be discussing this with Lilly, because any guy I know would ask why not. Except maybe Kenji, who would be horrified at the entire concept.

Lilly folds her hands before herself again.

**Lilly**

"That's probably best. This is something new for both of you, isn't it?"

**Hisao**

"It really is. Everything just sort of . . . happened. We talked about it the next day, and she told me why, and it made sense, but at the same time. . . . I don't know."

Concern grows clear on Lilly's face, and her hands tighten together.

**Lilly**

"What don't you know, Hisao? She told me about your confession, and hers. I know this can be difficult, but what do you think you don't know?"

I take a deep breath and let it out slowly. There's no real answer to that. These things can get so complicated, especially with both Hanako's past and mine. In a lot of ways, we're still figuring each other out.

**Hisao**

"I don't know where we're going, or what's going to happen. But nobody really does, do they? It's not like we can see the future."

**Lilly**

"True. But do you like where you are at the present?"

I don't even have to think about that. It might be the only answer I truly know.

**Hisao**

"Yes. I love her, and . . . that's enough, isn't it?"

Lilly's smile makes me realize I've hit on the right answer. She also looks more than a little relieved, which I guess makes sense. Neither of us wants to hurt Hanako, and things don't always work out well in high school.

But I think Hanako and I can find a way to make it work.

**Lilly**

"I think it is. I'm hoping for the best for you two."

Before I can reply, the bells ring, signaling the warning to get back to class. Lilly and I hurry to clean up, and don't get to say much more until we're about ready to leave.

**Lilly**

"Please, come talk to me if you need to, Hisao. I'll always listen."

**Hisao**

"Thank you, Lilly."

We head off to our classrooms, and my steps feel lighter. After all the silence between Hanako and I when we were learning about each other, it feels good to talk to someone else about what happened. Especially now that we're together.

When I get to class, Hanako isn't there, but I figure she's probably still with her therapist. That's good. I settle down in my seat, pull out a notebook, and smile.

It really seems like everything is going to be all right.

* * *

My phone rings, jolting me out of a more intense than usual bout of studying. I wonder for a moment just how focused I was to be so startled, then pick up the phone and check the number. It's Hanako.

A rush of nervousness sweeps through me, but I brush it aside. There's no reason for that, I remind myself.

**Hisao**

"Hello, Hanako."

**Hanako**

"Hello, Hisao. I-I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

**Hisao**

"Just studying. Nothing too important, I don't think I was about to figure out faster-than-light travel or anything."

She giggles quietly, and I grin. Even with as much reading as we've both done, it's still good to know I can make a sci-fi joke and she'll get it.

**Hanako**

"Can you come over? I don't think it's too late, and I wanted to talk to you about . . . things."

Things. That's just vague enough to make me worry. I shove the worry aside, same as the nerves from a moment ago, and nod even though she can't see me.

**Hisao**

"Sure, I'll be over. These things are . . . good things, right?"

**Hanako**

"I think so."

There's a kind of quiet reassurance in her voice. Whatever she talked about with her therapist today, it must have helped. And her inviting me over to talk is new. Usually we chat quietly in the library, or walk around campus. She hasn't invited me to her room since. . . .

Since. . . .

**Hanako**

"Hisao? Are you there?"

Stunned silence over the phone probably isn't a good thing, so I stammer an answer.

**Hisao**

"I'm here, I'm here. I'll be there in a few minutes, okay?"

**Hanako**

"Okay. Goodbye."

I say goodbye and close my phone, then take a few deep breaths to steady my heart. It's pounding, not hard but enough for me to notice. Surely Hanako's therapist couldn't have recommended she and I sleep together again. Surely Hanako wouldn't have agreed even if . . . or would she?

That whole situation is still a tangle in my mind, so I pull on my shoes and head out the door, shutting it quietly behind me so Kenji doesn't hear me leave. I try to reassure myself that no, Hanako doesn't want me to come to her room for sex.

And even if she does, I don't have protection–

Stop that, I tell myself. It'll just be to talk.


	5. Words Between Us, Part 1

* Words Between Us, Part 1 *

I knock on Hanako's door, and she opens it, just enough for me to see half of her face. I can't help remembering the times when I came here before, when she shut herself in for days and wouldn't talk.

But the half of her face I can see is smiling, and she opens the door all the way.

**Hanako**

"Hello, Hisao."

She moves in close and hugs me, and I put my arms around her in return, rest my cheek on her hair as always. We've done this enough that I can sigh along with her, and I think, no, I know she feels the same way about all this.

After we separate, she steps back and invites me in, and I close the door behind me.

Hanako's room is still pretty bleak, still looks like she hasn't been living here long. The only bright spot is the two dolls Lilly gave her as birthday presents, though the chessboard I gave her has a prominent spot on her desk.

She sits down on her bed and motions for me to sit next to her, and I feel my face get warm. This is just to talk, I tell myself again, and try hard to believe it.

**Hanako**

"I t-talked to my therapist today. I told her about . . . everything."

Same as Lilly, and Hanako told Lilly everything too. Well, I can't say she's still afraid to open up.

**Hisao**

"Everything?"

She nods, her smile shy and a little embarrassed.

**Hanako**

"Everything. It was one of the first things she told me when we first started talking, that I had to tell her about everything or she couldn't help me."

That makes sense. It's the therapist's job to help people through their problems; whoever the woman is, she's not exactly a friend to Hanako, not like Lilly and I are. It doesn't seem like Hanako wants her friends to think they have to help her, but this is different.

**Hanako**

"She was . . . really surprised. She didn't think I would have a b-boyfriend after only knowing you a few weeks."

Nervousness creeps into Hanako's voice, and I rest my hand on hers. She seems to relax after a moment, but doesn't say anything more.

**Hisao**

"This was kind of a surprise to everyone, I think. A good surprise, but – well, you saw the look on Lilly's face."

Hanako giggles quietly, and puts her free hand to her mouth as she blushes.

**Hanako**

"I didn't think I'd say it like that. But Akira . . . she was smiling and acting like she knew, and Lilly couldn't see it, and it just came out."

**Hisao**

"It's not like we were trying to hide it. Lilly and Akira know you hold onto people, but you don't usually hold their hand when you do it."

Hanako turns her hand over beneath mine. It's a pretty awkward way of holding hands, but neither of us move. We're both quiet for a moment, and she rubs her free hand on her arm. I know she wants to say something, but wait for her to do so.

**Hanako**

"My therapist said that w-we might have done things too fast. I told her why, like I told you, and she said she understands, but. . . ."

The look in her eyes borders on fear. I take a deep breath. Is she still worried I'll reject her? I shake my head.

**Hisao**

"I think we did, but I don't regret it. But we don't have to rush into doing that again-"

**Hanako**

"Y-you want to?"

I look at her, my eyebrows raised in sudden confusion. Why would she think I wouldn't want to? She knows how I feel about her, and after what I said on Saturday, how could she think otherwise?

All the same, the simple answer seems best.

**Hisao**

"Yes."

She looks down at our clasped hands, and puts her other hand on top of mine, turning to face me as she does. I lean forward and kiss her forehead, then her cheek, and she's blushing when I pull away.

But I make no other move. Even with what we just said, it really doesn't feel like it's something either of us want to do right now. Maybe she's just really surprised at hearing me actually say it.

**Hanako**

"I think we should. . . ."

Okay, I might have completely misinterpreted everything.

**Hanako**

"G-go on a date."

She raises her eyes and gives me a small smile, though she's still blushing. I smile back, hoping it doesn't look too relieved. Not what I expected, but a ton easier to deal with than . . . than anything else right now.

**Hisao**

"You're asking me out?"

We both laugh, and she gives my hand a squeeze. She still looks nervous, but it's the happy kind of nervous, like she knows the hard part is over.

**Hanako**

"Y-yes. My therapist said that we should try going out like most couples do, to spend some time together. I told her how I don't always understand you, and she said this would help."

That's really good advice, actually. It seems like we've gone about this whole thing sideways and maybe backwards, instead of how things usually go. Then again, if I'd just asked her out like most people would, she probably would have run off again.

And if she'd asked me out, I might have had a heart attack from the surprise.

**Hisao**

"Well, I can't say no to that. When do you want to go?"

**Hanako**

"How about . . . tomorrow? After school?"

There's a kind of joy in her eyes, one I don't get to see very often. This has to be the first time she's asked someone out, the first date she'll go on. Right then, I decide I have to do something to make it memorable.

**Hisao**

"Sounds good. What do you want to do?"

**Hanako**

"I was thinking we could go to the park, and have a picnic. I-is that okay?"

I nod. Simple, but definitely a date. And with exams coming up, it's not like we have the time to do something big and elaborate.

**Hanako**

"I can make food, if you can bring a blanket."

**Hisao**

"I can do that. I'll bring drinks too, so you're not doing everything."

She nods. It's a date, then. Like so much of my life since I came to Yamaku, this didn't happen like I thought it would, but that's not a bad thing. It's hard to imagine how this could turn out bad. Unless it rains. But then we can go to the Shanghai or something, and it'll still be a date.

We talk for a little while longer, until we realize it's almost curfew. After saying our goodnights, I start back toward the mens' dorm.

Only once I'm halfway there do I realize I don't have a blanket, other than the one on my bed. That's not really what I'd want to use for a picnic. And the only person I know who's mentioned having one is Kenji.

Eh, when I ask, I'll just tell him it's for infiltration. He'll believe me. Or I'll tell him the real reason and steal a blanket after he hyperventilates and passes out. That would work too.


	6. Words Between Us, Part 2

* Words Between Us, Part 2 *

I don't remember the last time I saw Hanako smile so much.

We've been at the park for most of an hour so far, eating the meal she prepared and chatting. Despite Lilly's occasional doubt in Hanako's cooking abilities, what she's made is quite good, though I can't place the spices she used in the rice. The sandwiches turned out well, though, I think as I take a bite.

**Hanako**

"Do you like them? I had to use what I had, and . . . I didn't know if it would taste good together."

**Hisao**

"No, it's really good. All of this is."

She only smiles back, and sips her drink. We talk for a little bit about schools we've been to, old teachers and why we didn't like them and all that. It's always seemed like things got much, much better for Hanako when she came to Yamaku, and hearing some of her stories only confirms it.

The conversation turns to lighter topics after we both go quiet for a moment, and once we've eaten and drank everything, I lay back and stare up at the sky. It's that medium shade of blue summer skies sometimes get, where it seems like the morning could last all day.

Hanako shuffles around a little, then stretches out on the blanket and folds her hands over my stomach, resting her chin atop them. The movement catches me by surprise, and I blink at her, not sure what to do.

**Hanako**

"I-is this all right?"

She seems ready to sit up if I say the wrong thing, so I speak quickly.

**Hisao**

"It's fine, it's fine. I just wasn't expecting it."

She looks away for a moment, and when she speaks again, it's in little more than a whisper, like she used to do all the time.

**Hanako**

"Tell me a secret about yourself."

I stare up again, wondering what brought this on. Maybe it's all part of getting to know each other more, to really understand each other. Surely she knows I'll ask her to tell me a secret too, right?

I think for a long moment, then look at her again. Her eyes are wide, and I can't tell if it's curiosity or worry. But I think I know what to tell her.

**Hisao**

"I thought you were pretty first time I saw you, in the library."

**Hanako**

"R-really?"

That got her. She's blushing again, and I reach out and brush my fingers down the side of her face. She leans into my touch.

**Hisao**

"Really. Kenji even asked when I told him about meeting you, and I told him I thought you were cute."

Kenji, of course, went on another of his rambles after that, but I don't need to tell Hanako about that.

**Hanako**

"I see. I . . . I thought you were handsome too, Hisao. I wondered why you would t-talk to me."

She glances away, and I try to think quickly. Now would be a really bad time for her to start thinking like that again.

**Hisao**

"That's not fair. You can't tell me the same secret I told you."

I smile a little to show her I'm joking, but a serious look grows on her face, and I stay quiet. She didn't say she'd tell me a secret in return, even though I planned to ask. Maybe she just wanted to know more about me. There's something good about seeing her be more direct, instead of–

**Hanako**

"I l-like to be touched."

I blink at her. That came out of nowhere. Not the secret I was expecting.

**Hisao**

"You do?"

She nods, and leans her face against my hand again. Her eyes slowly close, and I'm suddenly very aware of how she's leaning against me, her arms folded over me. When she speaks, her voice is still low, but I get the feeling this is something she's been thinking about for a while.

**Hanako**

"It didn't happen often, when I was at the orphanage. We didn't have parents, the people taking care of us didn't try to be like that. So none of them hugged us, or even touched us very much. My p-parents used to, but. . . ."

I don't want to move. She's still resting her cheek on my palm, and her fingers are starting to press into my sides, like she's trying to hold onto me. How much must it have taken, I wonder, for her to tell me about this?

**Hanako**

"After the a-accident, the first person who hugged me again was Lilly. She never seemed afraid to touch me. Everyone else acted like they were afraid I might break, or I c-could tell they didn't want to."

I take a deep breath, making her head rise and fall. She opens her eyes, and I see tears forming there.

**Hisao**

"Is this something your therapist said you should tell me?"

**Hanako**

"S-sort of. We've talked about it before, and I told her how you let me touch your scar. She said it could be good for . . . for me. For us."

I'm starting to like her therapist more and more. It clearly took a lot for Hanako to say this, but I don't see any way this could be a bad thing.

**Hisao**

"Hanako, you can hug me whenever you want. We could even share a beanbag in the library. I think the teachers will get upset if we hold hands in class, though."

Her eyes brighten at this, and she rises a little, freeing her hands to wipe away tears. I start to sit up, and as soon as I'm there, she leans into me and puts her arms around my neck, pulling herself so close I almost fall over.

**Hanako**

"Th-thank you, Hisao. I didn't know if you'd understand."

Well, I really can't argue with my girlfriend wanting to be touched more. Probably better that I don't put it like that, though.

It's easier to just hold her.

We stay and talk for a while longer, always with our arms around each other or us leaning against each other, all that kind of thing. There's something really reassuring about it, like it's easier to talk if we're in contact.

Only when we realize the sun is getting close to setting do we pack up and head back to Yamaku. We hold hands the entire way back, a little awkward with me carrying a rolled-up blanket and her holding a rather large basket. And we reach the dorms all too soon.

**Hanako**

"Thank you, Hisao. I had a really good time today."

**Hisao**

"Me too. We'll have to do this again."

She nods, and a blush creeps across her face as she smiles. She takes a step closer to me, lets my hand go to rest hers on my shoulder, then trace her fingertips across my cheek.

**Hanako**

"I think so too. Is . . . is it all right. . . ."

It seems strange that she'd ask to kiss me, after the talk we had, but I suppose this is different. I reach for her shoulder and gently pull her closer, and our lips meet as she presses herself against me.

Something important happened today. I know it. I can feel it in the way we're together.

When we separate, she stares into my eyes for a long moment, and I remember the time I went to her room and showed her my scar. This time, though, I know she knows I'm here.

**Hanako**

"I d-don't want you to go, but. . . ."

She lowers her eyes, and I nod. Something changed for us today, but we don't have to rush things. I hug her again, and murmur that I understand. She looks a little unsure, but that's all right.

Times like these, I know we don't really know what we're doing, but we're doing okay just trying to figure it out.


	7. Above and Beyond

* Above and Beyond *

Hanako doesn't show up for class the next day.

All through classes, I find myself glancing toward her desk, as though she'll somehow appear when I'm not looking. Every time I hear footsteps in the hall, I look toward the doors, waiting for them to open. They never do.

By the time Mutou's class ends and it's time for lunch, I'm well and truly concerned. Hanako has hardly missed any classes over the past week and half, and even when she was gone for one or two, she always showed up for the rest. She hasn't missed an entire day since the time around her birthday.

Considering the emotional state she was in during those days. . . .

When the lunch bell rings, I hurry out of class, and pass by the tea room on the way to the library. The tea room is empty, as I thought it would be. I join a few other students heading into the library, and make my way to the space at the back where Hanako always sits.

She's there. I let my breath out in a rush, hardly aware I'd been holding it. She's not in her room again, not keeping everyone away again. I don't know why she would go back to that, but I don't know why she's stayed out of class all day.

Only one way to find out.

I walk up to her, and she raises her head before I can get close. Her face turns red, and she tries to hide it behind her book. Just like when we first met. Something inside me goes cold at the sight.

**Hisao**

"Hi."

**Hanako**

". . . hi."

**Hisao**

"You weren't in class today, are you feeling all right?

She closes the book, and lowers it slowly, but lowers her gaze as well. It doesn't seem like she's trying to hide, but whatever's on her mind, it's not going to be easy for her to put into words. Her eyes close, and after a moment, she sets the book aside.

**Hanako**

"C-can we go somewhere and talk? Please?"

It must be something really serious. We've spent plenty of time talking in the library, quietly of course, but she never seemed to mind. I run through a few places in my mind, and nod.

**Hisao**

"Okay. How about the roof?"

**Hanako**

"That . . . that'll be fine."

Without another word, she gathers her bag and stands up. We turn together and walk toward the library's exit, and halfway there, she takes my hand. She feels cold, and after a moment, her grip tightens, like she's afraid of letting go.

I squeeze back, to let her know I'm not going anywhere, but she doesn't say a thing.

When we reach the roof, we have it to ourselves, something I'm immensely grateful for. The last thing we need right now is for Emi and Rin, or anyone else really, to be up here. Hanako leads me to the benches near the roof's edge, and lets my hand go, then walks up to the fence and puts her hands on it. She stares off into the distance, and I join her.

I haven't spent much time up here, but I can see why people like it. Everything seems a little smaller, a little farther away, so it's like there's less to worry about. Up here, you don't need to think about anything that's happening down there.

Unless you bring it with you.

I look over at Hanako, who still hasn't said anything. Her eyes seem focused, though, and I know that look. Whatever she needs to say, she'll say it. I just have to give her time.

So, I look out across Yamaku and beyond, take a few deep breaths, and wait.

**Hanako**

"I . . . I used to come up here a lot. Before I met Lilly. Even after I met her, there were times when I came here, instead of going to the library. Then more people started being here, and I didn't like it as much anymore."

**Hisao**

"Did you come up here to be alone?"

She nods, and half-closes her eyes. It makes sense. During classes, there wouldn't be anyone here, but if someone did come up here, they would probably try to talk to her. The library is a better place for being alone.

**Hanako**

"I came here when I needed to be by myself, or to think about things. It's a good place for that."

She takes her hands from the fence and turns to me, folding her hands before herself in a way that reminds me of Lilly. As much time as they spend together, it makes sense they'd pick up the other's mannerisms.

But when Lilly does the hand-folding thing, it's when she's going to talk about something serious. I force down my nervousness and face Hanako, then wait.

**Hanako**

"I'm s-sorry, Hisao. I don't know how to do any of this."

Well, that's not what I expected. And like a lot of things over the past few says, it's more than a little vague.

**Hisao**

"Do any of what?"

She lowers her eyes again, and her face starts to darken, though I can't tell if she's embarrassed or if it's just a regular blush.

**Hanako**

"B-be your girlfriend."

. . . oh. I realize what she might be saying, and my heart starts to pound. Not now, please, not now. After everything we've talked about, after yesterday–

**Hanako**

"I w-want to be, but – are you all right?"

I put a hand to my heart and exhale all at once, and only then realize how that must have looked. I shake my head quickly.

**Hisao**

"I'm fine, I'm fine. You just startled me. I thought you were going to say you wanted to break up with me."

Hanako's eyes widen as her face goes pale, and she steps forward quickly, clasping her hands around one of mine. She shakes her head, sending her hair rippling back and forth over her shoulders and back.

**Hanako**

"No, I don't want that! But I've never done this before, and I don't know how to be your girlfriend. I n-never know if I'm doing things right. . . ."

**Hisao**

"Hanako."

I give her the best smile I can manage, though it can't hide the shaking in my knees, or that my palms are starting to sweat. I can't tell if she's convinced or not.

**Hisao**

"I don't know what I'm doing either. It's all right if we don't, we'll figure it out."

**Hanako**

"I know. But I haven't felt like this before. It's s-so new to me. And there are times when I think – when I th-think. . . ."

She trails off, and looks out across the distance again. I look down at our hands, and put mine over hers, so all our hands are clasped together. I can feel her scars beneath my palm.

All of her, I remember.

**Hisao**

"This is new to me too. I worry about losing you, about something happening, or it not working out. But Lilly and I talked about this, and. . . ."

She turns back to me, and waits. Looking in her eyes, I know what I need to say.

**Hisao**

"And all that really matters to me, right now, is you. I know we have to figure things out along the way, so we will."

Something occurs to me. I think back to the conversation I had with Lilly, and crack a smile.

**Hisao**

"And if we really need help, we'll talk to Akira, because she's the only person I know who's done this before."

Aside from Yuuko, I think, but something tells me I shouldn't go asking her for relationship advice. If Hanako or I told Yuuko everything, she'd probably pass out.

**Hanako**

"I . . . I think that's a good idea. She always told me I could talk to her about anything, if I needed to. She's a good friend."

And now Akira's going to know everything. Well, everyone else does, so why not? And it might be better for her to have something specific to tease us about, instead of just hinting. Who knows.

Hanako looks away again, then sighs.

**Hanako**

"She'll ask me about what my future plans are. She always does. Lilly does sometimes, but Akira's more . . . she's really trying to help, but I haven't thought much about it."

I consider this for a moment. Akira's grown-up enough that her asking Hanako about future plans makes sense. I squeeze Hanako's hand to get her attention.

**Hisao**

"Let's both talk to her, maybe this weekend. As long as she doesn't bring wine again, we could probably work some things out."

**Hanako**

"About the future, and . . . about us?"

She twines her fingers with mine, and I pull her into a hug. The wind blows stronger, but together like this, it doesn't seem to bother either of us.

**Hisao**

"Same thing. Let's give her a call tonight."


	8. Graduation

* Graduation *

The last week before exams slips by way too fast for any of us.

Maybe it's the difference between Yamaku and my old school, but I don't think I've ever studied so hard in my life. I spend some time in a study group with Lilly and Hanako, and that turns out to be really helpful, since we can discuss things we don't understand. I feel like I'm a lot more prepared for the exams, which I didn't expect.

Hanako and I also talk to Akira quite a bit. She seems to think it's kind of strange for two kids in high school to be so serious about a relationship, but that's just the way we are. And once she got past the first few jokes, Akira turned out to be a lot of help.

On her advice, Hanako and I spend time together when we can, and if we can't, or we'd rather be alone for a while, we know that's okay. Our time together gets a little shorter than we'd like because of exams, but we still find ways.

On Akira's other advice, the kind delivered with a wink, I start carrying protection again. Just in case. Not that I think it's going to happen with exams hanging over our heads, but it's still a good idea.

A strange kind of confidence comes over me as exams start. With all that's happened over the past year, it's hard to believe the end of high school is getting closer and closer. I'm somewhere I never imagined being, with friends and a girlfriend I never imagined having.

I knew my life had changed forever the first time I woke up in the hospital. But I've come so far since then, and I don't think I'd change a thing.

And finally, exams come to an end. With English, of course.

I close the exam booklet and set down my pencil, then slump back in my seat and let out a long breath. I glance over at Hanako, see that she's reviewing her answers. I should do the same, but now that it's done and over with, I don't want to look at another test paper for a long, long time.

Once everything's over and we're allowed to talk again, I step over to Hanako's desk.

**Hisao**

"How'd it go?"

**Hanako**

"Good, I think. Th-there were a few questions I wasn't sure about, but I understood most of it. Lilly's help made it much easier."

**Hisao**

"No kidding. I don't think I would have understood half that stuff without her."

Hanako's smile is small, but not as shy as it used to be, and she hardly seems to notice our classmates all around as they pack up and leave. Just the fact that she's not sitting there trying not to be noticed until everyone's gone seems like a huge improvement.

**Hisao**

"So, to the tea room? Lilly's probably done by now too."

Her eyes widen, and she looks embarrassed.

**Hanako**

"I forgot to tell you, I have an appointment with my therapist today. S-she wanted to see me after exams, before . . . before vacation starts."

That's true. Hanako's been seeing the same therapist for a long time, it makes sense they'd want to talk one last time before school's out.

**Hanako**

"Lilly said she wants to have us over for tea tonight. Can you come?"

I grin down at her, and she smiles back. Not that she really needs to ask, but one of our little tea parties sounds like a great way to wind down.

**Hisao**

"Yeah, I'll be there, definitely."

Hanako nods and stands, then pauses for a moment before hugging me. I put my arms around her, as always, and hear someone giggle as they walk out the door. Some things will never change. Hopefully this won't either.

We say our goodbyes, and I head out just behind her, then start toward the tea room. For now, it's all over, and we can relax.

I halfway expected to see another bag with wine in it in Lilly's room; it seemed like the kind of thing Akira would do to help us celebrate. But there's nothing more dangerous than tea on the menu tonight, that and some cookies Hanako picked up a while back. We all clink our glasses together in a toast, drink, and laugh, the tension from exams already almost gone.

Lilly and Hanako are both clad in their pajamas, of course; I've thought about wearing mine a few times but decided against it. It's not like I could walk to the girls' dorm in my pajamas, and changing my clothes here just wouldn't work. Not that I mind how Hanako and Lilly are dressed, not at all.

**Lilly**

"So, Hisao, Hanako, how did everything go?"

**Hanako**

"F-fine, I think. Thank you for your help with English, that was a lot easier after everything you taught me."

Lilly gives her a bright smile, then sips her tea again.

**Lilly**

"I'm glad it helped. I'm planning to go into teaching, and Akira tells me you both have been talking to her about what you'll do in college."

**Hisao**

"Yeah, it's strange to think about. All she said was that I should figure out what subject I liked most, and see what I could do in that field. I've been talking to Mutou about going into one area of science or another."

Lilly looks like she approves. It says something about how much time we've spent studying and only studying that we haven't had a chance to talk about this before.

**Lilly**

"I'm sure he's pleased to hear that. Have you decided on anything, Hanako?"

**Hanako**

"I'm . . . I'm not sure yet. I don't have a subject that's my favorite, but Akira loaned me some books about business and computers, because she thought I might be interested."

Lilly laughs a little at this, prompting Hanako to duck into her nightgown just a bit. It would be funny if Hanako didn't look upset.

**Lilly**

"My, my. It wouldn't surprise me at all if she was trying to recruit you for the family business. That's the sort of thing she'd do."

**Hanako**

"Th-that would be fine."

I have no idea what Lilly's family actually does, but if Akira can help Hanako figure out what she wants to do and get her a job doing it, I'm all for it. One way or another, like everything else, we'll find a way.

Hanako slides over and leans against me, the gesture now familiar. Since our talks in the park and on the roof, she's done something like this most times we're together. The first time Yuuko found us sharing a beanbag chair in the library, she went back and forth on whether or not it was against the rules several times before just walking away flustered. She hasn't mentioned it since.

That's probably for the best.

**Lilly**

"Do you two . . . have any plans for tomorrow?"

Lilly tries to stifle a huge yawn and doesn't quite make it. I look at Hanako, and she looks away quickly, blushing. She hasn't said anything to me about tomorrow, so. . . .

**Hanako**

"Probably just rest. I-I haven't been sleeping well, with exams and . . . everything."

I put my arm around Hanako, feel her warmth as she snuggles closer to me, then have to try not to yawn as well. Spending tomorrow resting sounds like a great idea. Insomnia is one of my medicines' side effects, so I don't always sleep well, and the stress from exams hasn't helped.

**Hisao**

"Sounds like a plan. We can all hang out, but I don't know about going anywhere."

Hanako's only response is a darker blush. I start to wonder if she's hiding something.

**Lilly**

"That would be nice, to talk about something other than exams. I'm not sure how much of that we'll be good for tonight."

Lilly has it right. We all chat for a little while longer, then everyone agrees we're too tired to stay up much later. Hanako and I say our goodnights and leave.

Outside her room's door, Hanako and I hug again. Her nightgown feels different under my hands than her normal clothes, and she definitely seems warmer, though that might be because her skin is closer. Against my chest, I feel her breathing harder than usual, and when we separate, she looks up at me, her eyes wide but focused.

**Hisao**

"Hanako?"

She moves in closer and kisses me, and her lips are also warmer, like the blush that hasn't gone away has carried on to them. When we finally separate, before I can say a word, she opens her room's door and steps backward through it, then puts her hand on my chest and takes my shirt between her fingers.

**Hanako**

". . . please?"

My heart pounds. I put my hand over hers, step toward her, and close and lock the door behind me once we're both inside.

Hanako makes sure the curtains are shut, then turns to me, one hand held over her chest.

**Hanako**

"W-we don't have to if you don't want to, but . . . I do."

So that's why she was blushing so much. All I can do is smile, and walk closer to her, and hope my heart stops beating so fast.

**Hisao**

"I do, I just . . . didn't expect this."

Hanako nods, her smile turning cute and nervous, and puts both hands over the single tie at the top of her nightgown. She pulls gently on the bow's ties, and. . . .

And nothing happens, because it was purely decorative. She looks down at her still completely closed nightgown, then at me, and we both start to laugh.

**Hanako**

"I'm sorry, I thought it would . . . I've been talking to Akira about this too. S-she suggested some things I should do. But I was nervous, I didn't think to check if it would untie anything."

I get a brief mental image of Akira giving Hanako ideas, ones that get more and more lascivious, until Hanako's borderline traumatized. Seems pretty fitting, actually. But at least Hanako's been talking about all of this, so she's not so uncomfortable with it.

I hope. I really, really hope.

**Hisao**

"Maybe she thought your nightgown was different. So . . . what else did she suggest?"

**Hanako**

"S-she said we should . . . undress each other."

That makes sense, and I have to admit, I kind of like the idea. I have more clothes on than Hanako, so I hold out my arms and motion for her to start.

She's nervous at first, and her hands are shaking as she starts to unbutton my shirt. When she reaches my belt, she fumbles with it a little, but eventually gets it off, and gives me a flustered look when she reaches my pants button and zipper.

Very aware of how much I'm blushing too, I nod for her to continue. She does, and in time, I'm standing naked before her.

Hanako reaches out and touches my scar, letting her own scarred hand rest on it. Her warmth settles some of my nerves, and when her eyes meet mine, she gives me that familiar shy smile. There's a strength behind it, though. She knows what we're doing and wants to continue.

Her eyes trail downward, and I'm not sure what she thinks, but when she looks up at me again, she seems embarrassed.

**Hanako**

"I t-tried another of Akira's suggestions . . . I didn't think that they really don't go together."

Before I can ask, she motions for me to take off her nightgown, and I bend down to pick it up from the bottom.

Halfway up, I realize she's not wearing anything under it, and I suddenly understand why she felt so warm leaning against me. She must have been blushing with her whole body this entire time.

Our eyes meet again, and I think we see the same thing in each others' eyes, nervousness and love and at least a little bit of desire. Her eyes keep darting up and down me, and now that she stands before me completely naked for the first time, I feel like I'm getting my first true look at her.

All of her.

**Hanako**

"S-she said going naked under things was s-sexy . . . but you didn't get to take as much off of me."

**Hisao**

"Next time?"

She nods, clearly trying to hold back a giggle, then pulls me close to her. My hands trace up and down her back, smooth and scarred under either palm. Nobody else in the world could feel like this. She lets out a soft moan, then seems to sink into me, as though trying to press as much of herself against me as she can.

Somewhere in the back of my mind, I realize this is actually going to happen, and feel myself start to stir.

Her hands roam gently across my back, fingertips moving in small circles. When they reach my neck, she pulls back a little, and starts to kiss along my collarbone, small and light touches. A tingle speeds through me, and I must have gasped, because she pulls back. There's worry in her eyes.

**Hisao**

"I'm fine. My heart's fine. I just . . . didn't know how that was going to feel. Something else Akira told you?"

**Hanako**

"Y-yes. Can you . . . try it on me?"

I have to bend a little at the knees, but I kiss across one narrow bone on her left side, finishing at the scars on her right. I kiss across the scars, and her breathing quickens.

When I stand again, she leans in and kisses my scar as well, then gives me the gentlest of pushes. I take a step backward, then another as she continues, until we reach her bed. I sit down, and she sits down beside me, and we embrace once more.

**Hanako**

"Can you . . . l-lay down?"

The surprise must be clear on my face, as Hanako's eyes go wide. She starts to say something, but I shake my head.

**Hisao**

"I can, I just didn't think you'd want that."

**Hanako**

"It's something else Akira told me. She said that if I d-don't have much experience, I should be . . . i-it'll be easier for me to be comfortable."

Of all the things I never thought I'd hear from her, this might top the list. But after thinking about it for a moment, I realize it's a good idea. Part of what didn't feel right about our first time was her not taking a very active role, and if she wants to do it this way, then I really can't refuse.

I lay down, and she slowly lays herself atop me, and I feel her nipples pressing into my chest. From the look on her face, I think she likes this, though there's some of the same unsureness in her eyes. I wrap my arms around her again, and pull her into another kiss.

There's more passion to this than anything we've done before. When we pull apart, we're both breathing hard. She puts a hand on my chest and pushes herself up a little, and I take the opportunity to gently fondle her breasts. She lets out another gasp, and her eyes go half-closed.

**Hisao**

"Is this all right?"

**Hanako**

"Yes . . . please, keep doing that."

She leans up more to give me better access, and I let my hands roam across her chest, finding the places that make her sigh or gasp. In time, she gets a dreamy look on her face, and clasps her own hand over mine, and moans again.

**Hanako**

"Can you p-put it on now? I . . . I want. . . ."

Fortunately, my pants ended up near her bed, so it's only a quick fumble to get the condom out of my wallet. She watches as I slide the condom on, then gently pushes my chest again to get me to lay back down.

Hanako positions herself over me, then slowly lowers herself onto me. She gasps, her eyes going wide once more, but eases herself down until I'm all the way into her. I force myself to concentrate, to not lose control.

I want this to last. I think we both do.

She breathes deeply, her hands hot on my chest, her hips slowly moving forward and back. After a few moments, she eases herself into a rhythm, and I gently thrust to match her, which makes her gasp again. Soft, little moans escape from her as we find our way together.

**Hanako**

"T-touch me . . . Hisao. . . ."

My hands find her hips, stroke across her legs and rear as she moves on me, then work their way up her back, tracing all along her scars and smooth skin. Her eyes go half-closed again, and my hands reach her shoulders, slide over and cup her breasts once more. Focus on her, I tell myself, focus on her and not on–

Hanako half leans, half falls atop me, and I feel myself start to slide out. I quickly move my hands to her hips again and shift up, pushing back into her. She moans against my chest, then raises her head.

**Hanako**

"S-sit up. . . ."

Slowly, almost too slowly, I push myself up, still with her leaning against me, and she slides further down on me. As soon as I'm sitting up, Hanako wraps her legs tight around me, her arms as well, pulling me closer to her than I've ever been.

Our sweat starts to mingle, and Hanako grips my hair and kisses me, hard, her tongue darting into my mouth. I start to lose conscious thought, and my universe shrinks to just the two of us, moving together, our rapid breaths and her small noises and the feel of her bare skin against mine.

This is how it should have been the first time, I manage to think. But we got here eventually. And maybe we couldn't have done it any other way.

Hanako's gasps grow higher-pitched, and she starts to tighten around me. I feel myself starting to lose control, and try to fight it off, but she's breathing into my ear and I'm half lost in her scent, and all I can do is hold her even tighter.

Her legs clench and she gasps without a sound, and for just a second, she doesn't breathe. The squeeze she gives me drives me over the edge with one last thrust, and everything goes white.

The first thing I'm aware of is Hanako's heavy breathing in my ear, and our skin sticking together everywhere we touch. She's shaking, but differently than when she's nervous or scared. I blink once, slowly, and find her looking into my eyes. She starts to speak, but it comes out as another gasp at first, and it takes her a few tries to get words out.

**Hanako**

"I love you, Hisao."

**Hisao**

"I love you too."

There's no hesitation, no need to think about what to say. Just another kiss.

We soon manage to separate, and after I dispose of the condom, we cuddle against each other in her heavily rumpled bed. I can't help but remember how it was last time, and . . . no, I don't want to think about that. This is different.

This is us together. All of that, all we just did, was for both of us. Because we know we want to be together. Laying there, sharing a pillow, Hanako turns to me and puts her hand on my chest.

I lean in and kiss her forehead, trace my fingers down her scarred cheek, look into her eyes as we both smile.

She sighs, then snuggles against me, her arms curled against my chest, her head under my chin. I kiss the top of her head as she starts to breathe deeply.

This was what we needed. With exams done and the future ahead of us, this was the one last thing we needed to know we'd be all right. No matter what comes, we'll figure it out, one way or another.

We drift off to sleep, together.


End file.
